Dolphin Tale 2
Dolphin Tale 2 is a 2014 American family drama film written and directed by Charles Martin Smith and sequel to his 2011 film Dolphin Tale. Harry Connick, Jr., Ashley Judd, Nathan Gamble, Cozi Zuehlsdorff, Kris Kristofferson, Morgan Freeman, Juliana Harkavy, Austin Stowell, Betsy Landin, and Austin Highsmith all reprise their roles from the first film while Lee Karlinsky, Julia Jordan, Taylor Blackwell, and Bethany Hamilton join the cast. The film was released on September 12, 20144 and tells the story of another dolphin at the hospital named "Hope". After Winter's elderly companion and surrogate mother, Panama, passes away, Winter's future is put in jeopardy, unless Sawyer, Clay, Hazel, and the rest of the Clearwater Marine Aquarium team can find a new companion for her. Plot Three years after the first film, a now 14-year-old Sawyer gets a chance at a scholarship to attend an elite SEA Semester program which involves three months at sea to do marine mammal research. Sawyer wants to go but is concerned about leaving Winter, another CMA dolphin he helped save three years earlier, who has lost her tail. Winter needs attention and shows signs of stress and loneliness, especially after the death of her older dolphin friend, Panama. George Hatton, A USDA inspector, requires that, for health reasons, Winter must be matched with a new female companion within thirty days or be transferred elsewhere. However, Winter's behavior has become unpredictable, even dangerous: when Sawyer tries to get her out of the tank to prepare to make her a new prosthetic tail, she becomes aggressive and knocks him into the water before Phoebe jumps into the pool and rescues him. Dr. Clay prohibits Sawyer from swimming with Winter until further notice. Before this, CMA rescues a severely sunburned and beached dolphin, named Mandy after a little girl who finds her, which Sawyer, Clay and his daughter, Hazel, hope to be Winter's companion. CMA begins to rehabilitate Mandy, contemplating releasing her soon. Hazel becomes greatly unhappy with her father, and she consults with Sawyer's mother, Lorraine, who explains to her what hospitals are for and encourages her to treat her dad the way she would want to be treated. Thus, Hazel understands that what's best for Mandy is just as important as what's best for Winter. Clay, Sawyer and Hazel give Mandy three live fish, which she catches and eats effortlessly, so they decide to release her, with Hazel assertively taking charge. Mandy receives a goodbye "ceremony" while she swims out to sea. Hazel and Sawyer break the rule and swim with Winter, who seems improved and is no longer aggressive. Dr. Clay catches them and scolds them, but then states that it does not matter, because George Hatton issued a transfer order and Winter is to be transferred to a marine park in Texas since CMA has no companion for her. Meanwhile, Sawyer wins the coveted scholarship to attend SEA Semester so his mother and friends throw him a party, which cheers him up a little bit, but he still can't decide whether to go because he is too upset. Dr. McCarthy shows him an old watch which must be tapped to keep ticking. Using this as an example, he encourages Sawyer to "shake it up now and then" and try new things in life. During the party, Dr. Clay receives word that another female dolphin has been rescued. This one is so young that she has not yet learned how to hunt, so she cannot be returned to the wild. Thus she represents another hope of companionship for Winter. They name her "Hope." Also, in a side plot, Sawyer and Hazel rescue a sea turtle from some fishing line and name her Mavis. Rufus, on the other hand, takes a liking to Mavis, even watching her during a CT Scan. As Sawyer, Hazel, and the CMA staff release Mavis, Rufus follows her out to sea. Dr. Clay gets an extension to keep Winter from being transferred, and CMA tries to introduce Hope as her new companion. But Hope panics and circles the pool at high speed, causing Winter to go into a dangerous panic as well. The staff quickly separates the two dolphins. To see what went wrong, the CMA staff analyzes the video recording. They realize that Hope did not know what to make of Winter because Hope's echolocation sensed Winter had no tail and moved differently from other dolphins. Sawyer wants to try a new prosthetic tail, but some think it could make Hope panic even more. After debate, everyone finally agrees to try it. In her second meeting with Hope, Winter wears the new prosthetic tail, designed by Dr. McCarthy. Mandy and her family, Bethany Hamilton (who earlier came to CMA and swam with Winter and Sawyer), Phil Hordern, and George Hatton are present to see that it will go well. Again things get a bit rough, but eventually the two dolphins accept each other. Everyone rejoices that Winter can stay at CMA now that she has a companion. With his uncertainty about Winter resolved, Sawyer decides to go to the SEA Semester program, but he reassures her that he'll be back. Hazel says goodbye to him by releasing helium balloons as Rufus returns to the aquarium. Real-life footage shown at the end includes Mandy's release, Hope's rescue, a sea turtle's named Mavis and her release, Winter wearing the new prosthetic tail, and amputees interacting with Winter. Cast * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Clay Haskett * Ashley Judd as Lorraine Nelson * Nathan Gamble as Sawyer Nelson * Kris Kristofferson as Reed Haskett * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Hazel Haskett * Morgan Freeman a Dr. Cameron McCarthy * Denisea Wilson as Julia * Julia Jordan as Mandy * Austin Stowell as Kyle Connellan * Juliana Harkavy as Rebecca * Austin Highsmith as Phoebe * Betsy Landin as Kat * Lee Karlinsky as Troy * Taylor Blackwell as Susie * Winter as herself * Hope as herself * Bethany Hamilton as herself * Tom Hillmann as Mel Prince * Tom Nowicki as Philip J. Hordern * Charles Martin Smith as George Hatton Category:Films